


Congratulations

by bumblebee18



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:43:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2324210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumblebee18/pseuds/bumblebee18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So IceyBlueEyes wondered if I could write something while keeping this song in mind: <br/>http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YaKzhiPIS1o<br/>So give it a listen before reading this, or listen to it afterwards (whatever floats your boat.)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Congratulations

**Author's Note:**

> So IceyBlueEyes wondered if I could write something while keeping this song in mind:   
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YaKzhiPIS1o  
> So give it a listen before reading this, or listen to it afterwards (whatever floats your boat.)

I hated when new rookies came to camp, there was all this extra tension in the air, and I had to learn the names of people who may not be back. But probably the worst part is when they don’t know where they should sit on the bus, the shuffle of their feet against the floor of the bus as the look for somewhere to sit is one of the most annoying sounds…..ever. I was surprised when a rookie tapped me on the shoulder, forcing me to take my earphones off, I didn’t hear any shuffling of her feet; I was even more surprised when she talked to me “Is that seat taken?” I looked up at her and was transfixed by these hazel eyes staring back at me, they had this shine to them, and when I looked at her face it was covered in freckles, she was smiling at me waiting for an answer, but I was confused. I changed my focus to the rest of the bus, no one was looking at us, I turned to look at Carli, who was sitting to my right, to try and figure out if this was some kind of prank, but Carli was asleep. I gestured to the seat she mention and said “Go ahead” “Thanks, I’m Kelley by the way” she stuck out her hand for me to take but instead I responded with “Newbies don’t sit in the back” her smile faltered and she interrupted me before I could finish “Oh, I’ll go then” I grabbed her hand “Because they never ask.” She nearly blinded me with her smile, and for the first time in years I enjoyed the bus ride back to the hotel.

After that it felt like every time I raised my eyes they locked with hazel eyes, when I looked up from my plate, when I looked up form my phone, when I looked up after making a save, and I loved every minute of it. On the last night of the camp I decided to take a walk, I was tired of being constantly surrounded by so many people, and I couldn’t wait to go back home, the only thing I will miss is those hazel eyes. Walking thought the lobby my eyes lock with those hazel eyes; usually they are filled with joy, and mischievous intent, but this time there is a certain sadness in them, this makes me hesitate just a little. I sigh I know what I’m going to do I just hope I don’t regret it “Would you like to take a walk with me?” And that is how it all started.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I sigh, sometimes I wish time could stand still and give you some time to figure out what you’re supposed to do, I look down at the wedding invitation again, it feels as if my heart is breaking all over again. I’m still so angry with her, I want to throw the invitation away; no I want to crumple it up, stomp on it, put it through the blender and burn the pieces. Why did she even invite me? Is this some kind of perverted joke between her and Jerramy? The worst part about seeing this invitation is the memory it brings back.

FLASHBACK

I was sitting in the car, I drove all this way, tonight was the night I was going to do it; I’m going to tell her that she has my heart. I take one more deep breath, everything is planned out, I’ll drive her to our spot and then we will have a picnic, eat some food, drink some wine, it will be the perfect time. I knock on the door, I have the perfect line to get her to come with me; I wait patiently for her to open the door “I think I’d love to take a drive with you” “Kelley?! Wha…what are you doing here?” “Surprise!” she yanks me inside “Ow, what was that for?” “What are you doing here?” “I wanted to surprise you” she is pacing, that is never good “Babe what’s wrong?” she throws her hands up in the air and says “I can’t do this, I just can’t do it!” I grab her by the shoulders “What are you talking about, what can’t you do?” she gestures at the space between us “This” she sounds defeated, and I feel like all the air in the room has been sucked out “What? Why? What happened?” “It’s too much Kelley, you want too much…..you ask too much from me. I can’t give you what you want, I can’t love you the way you want me to, I just can’t do it, I’m sorry” “That’s it?” “That’s it, just go Kelley, just leave” 

END OF FLASHBACK

Sometimes I still wonder what would have happened if I had stayed, if I had tried to talk to her, how different things would have been, but you can’t go back and change what has already been done. But no matter what it was her wedding, I had to go I couldn’t miss it, and I’ll try to say I’m happy for her. I’ll try my best to put a smile on my face, I’ll smile when she walks down the aisle, I’ll cry when she says her vows, I’ll dry my tears and go to the reception, I’ll laugh at the jokes and I’ll try to hide this hurt that I’m feeling, this pain that won’t go away, no matter how hard I try to cover it up. 

I was fine until I saw her, it was like being hit in the gut with a sledge hammer, everything in my body reacted to her, my muscles became weak, my heart went into overdrive, my lungs seemed to not be able to function and my brain went blank. After all this time she still had this effect on me, and she looked beautiful, I can’t even describe it, she was just…..perfect. I can’t help but think that she shouldn’t be marrying him, and when she sees me it seems like everything else disappears, she walks straight over to me, I know I shouldn’t be here, I shouldn’t see her when she is getting ready but I couldn’t stay away, then she makes me heart break even more when she says “You came” it sounds like she breathed it out, it was so soft and loud at the same time. I smile and say “I’m happy for you” before turning around and leaving her standing there while I try not to lose all composure in front of everyone. I thought I was alone in the bathroom so I nearly jumped out of my skin when Jill says “You should talk to her before it is too late, before she becomes Mrs. Him” my shoulders sag, “What would I even say?” “Just tell her how you feel” when she says that I think about that night again, the night I thought would have been the best night of my life but it turned into the worst. But she is right; I still have time, one last chance to change her mind. I leave the bathroom with a mission, to get Hope back.

I go back to her changing room, the wedding doesn’t start for another fifteen minutes; I still have time. She’s sitting in front of the mirror just looking at herself; I feel like just looking at her too, somehow on this, her special day, she has sadness in her eyes. I walk so she can see me in the mirror and she turns around immediately she starts to open her mouth, but I stop her “There is something I need to say.”

“There is something I’ve been meaning to give you for years now……” I take a deep breath, I can feel the tears in my eyes “My heart………. You actually already have it, and the pain of not having it, not having you is….is almost unbearable. But if you marry him today, I don’t think I’ll survive.” She is standing in front of me “Kelley……I can’t do this, not now.” “You left me” I was angry now “You left me! I was ready to tell you that night that I was in love with you……I’m still in love with you.” “Kelley don’t do this” “I came here today to see the light in my best friends eyes; it’s not there Hope, what happened?” “Kelley, I can’t take this back. I don’t want to take it back, but you need to go away.” This is it, I hope my words come out right and I can change her mind “You can’t change this, I can’t take this back. This all started with the words ‘Is that seat taken’ do you remember??? That was it for me; I think I actually lost my heart then and there, but this pain……. I can’t cover it up any more, it won’t let me. I’ll try to be happy for you, but I don’t think I can do it.” I stick my hand out towards her “Please take my hand, you can take this back; you can change your mind, don’t make me say congratulations at the end of the night” “Kelley please……”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know if this is good or not but I gave it a shot, lemme know what you think.  
> P.S. I'm still working on my other story, this was just a nice distraction.


End file.
